Hidden
by EmzF
Summary: —No puedes dejarme —Contesta Pansy, notando como una inminente opresión comienza a instalarse en el centro de su pecho—. Tú no puedes dejarme, Blaise, no puedes.


**Disclaimer:**_ Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden<br>**

* * *

><p>Vuelve a mirar con impaciencia el viejo reloj de la pared.<p>

_Tic, tac._

_Tic, tac._

_Tic, tac._

Está nerviosa, inquieta, ligeramente histérica, pero sobretodo, muy, _muy_ enfadada.

Mira de nuevo el desgastado y ruidoso reloj —el maldito _tic, tac_ va a hacer que termine por estallarle la cabeza— y sólo consigue enrabietarse aún más. Necesita romper algo, gritar a alguien, castigar a algún estúpido y asustadizo crío de primero. Necesita descargar su furia, y necesita hacerlo ya.

—¿Me echabas de menos, _principessa_? —Preguntan por encima del irritante chirrido que hace la puerta al cerrarse.

Pansy se gira, colérica, y entonces le ve.

Tiene los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, y la corbata a buen resguardo en el bolsillo del pantalón, mientras la mira con una sonrisa torcida —sonrisa que a ella le vuelve loca— y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con un aire descuidado, atractivamente descuidado.

—¡Tú! —Exclama la chica acercándose rápidamente, y en apenas cuatro zancadas ya ha acortado la distancia entre ellos—. Habíamos quedado hace casi tres cuartos de hora, Zabini —Sisea entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente.

Blaise tan sólo atina a descruzar los brazos, lentamente, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo, y acercarse —aún más— al menudo cuerpo de la Slytherin.

—Lo sé —Susurra en su oído, casi arrastrando cada palabra, cada sílaba, cada letra.

Siente como su furia —que por un momento, sólo uno, ha sido aplacada al sentirle _tan_ cerca— vuelve a crecer. Está jugando con ella, manipulándola a su antojo, deliberadamente. Quiere hacerla participe en su propio juego, con sus propias reglas, pero sabe perfectamente que Pansy no piensa ceder.

—Me has tenido esperando tres cuartos de hora —Contesta ella alzando la barbilla intentando mostrar la mayor dignidad posible—. ¿Y eso es lo único que tienes para decirme?

—¿Ahora te debo explicaciones? —Dice él enarcando una ceja—. Eso sí que es nuevo.

Con un _Capullo_ prácticamente indescifrable, se da la vuelta con soltura, caminando en dirección a la vieja mesa del profesor, donde minutos antes había estado sentada, a la espera de que el chico llegase.

—No sé ni por qué te soporto —Farfulla más para sí misma que para él, dando un pequeño salto para sentarse sobre la polvorienta madera.

En dos zancadas —zancadas de las que Pansy apenas ha sido consciente— ha llegado hasta ella. Sonríe de forma peligrosa, como lo hace siempre, es el momento en el que se prepara para atacar, aguardándola, acechándola, como un lobo hambriento ante una presa demasiado apetecible.

—Tú haces muchas cosas más que soportarme —Comenta él, poniendo una mano a cada lado de la chica. Frases con doble sentido, por supuesto, viniendo de Zabini no podían faltar.

Pansy siente como un leve sonrojo—casi imperceptible, pero ahí está, lo sabe— se apodera de sus blancas mejillas, aturdiéndola, turbándola. Ella no es de las que se sonrojan por un sutil comentario subido de tono.

—No veo que te quejes demasiado por ello —Contesta Pansy, altiva.

—Ni lo verás, preciosa —Responde él, mientras sus manos empiezan a pasearse sin pedir permiso siquiera por las blanquecinas pernas de la chica, desde las rodillas al límite de su falda, en una leve caricia, casi imperceptible, pero que provoca que todos y cada uno de los poros de su piel se ericen de forma inconsciente—. Ni lo verás.

Ella tan sólo es capaz de esbozar una leve sonrisa —nada típica de una Slytherin— antes de notar como los cálidos labios de Blaise se posan en su cuello, desperdigando besos aquí y allá, haciéndola estremecer. No lo entiende —de verdad que no— pero él siempre lo consigue, consigue hacerla olvidar el lugar y el propósito, con su maldita voz susurrante, su tacto sibilino y las palabras justas, consigue hacerla olvidar hasta su propio nombre.

—¿No me vas a decir por qué has llegado tarde? —Murmura mientras nota como sus párpados empiezan a caer, sin ella poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

De pronto Blaise se tensa. Quiere obviar el tema, _necesita_ obviar el tema. Inconscientemente aprieta los blancos muslos de la chica con sus grandes manos, en lo que antes fue una tenue caricia y que ahora se ha convertido en una presión casi dolorosa.

—No —Contesta el chico ejerciendo más presión aún, dejándola cinco largas marcas blancas a su paso, que casi inmediatamente adquieren un tono rojizo.

—Pues cuando me lo quieras contar —Dice Pansy apartándole bruscamente—. Búscame.

Con rapidez —más de la que hubiese creído poseer— se baja de la mesa y se dirige a la puerta sin volver la vista atrás.

Aún siente las grandes manos sobre sus piernas, aferrándolas, estrechándolas, llevándola a ese efímero limbo entre el placer y el dolor en el desea quedarse y no regresar. Aún siente la calidez de su piel, en contraste con la frialdad de la suya propia. Es algo demasiado exquisito para ser real.

—Draco estaba en la habitación —Murmura Blaise.

Sin saber cómo ni por qué, Pansy para en seco. Echa una fugaz mirada a su mano izquierda, la cual agarra el oxidado pomo de la vieja puerta de madera con fuerza —incluso sus nudillos se han vuelto más blancos de lo normal, de la fuerza que está ejerciendo— Lo más lógico, lo que le dice esa parte racional, prudente y sensata, es que se vaya de allí, que cruce el umbral y no se deje embaucar por las ambiguas palabras y nulas explicaciones de Zabini. Pero, como siempre, sus pies se niegan a obedecer.

—Estaba hablando con Crabbe y Goyle —Vuelve a escuchar, y esta vez tiene la certeza de que el chico está _mucho_ más cerca que antes.

Pansy suspira pesadamente y suelta el pomo de la puerta. Se prepara mentalmente antes de girarse.

_Uno._

_Dos._

_Tres._

Con lentitud —demasiada, para el gusto de Blaise— se gira. La misma camisa, los mismos botones desabrochados, la misma corbata a buen resguardo en el bolsillo, pero diferente mirada, diferente postura, diferente expresión. Todo él es diferente.

—¿Y eso es nuevo, acaso? —Pregunta la chica enarcando una ceja.

—Teniendo en cuenta que Vincent y Gregory tan sólo se limitan a hablar de los panecillos de chocolate del desayuno —Contesta él con una sonrisa torcida—. Yo diría que sí, es un auténtico milagro que Malfoy estuviese hablando con ellos.

—Blaise —Sisea Pansy entrecerrando sus grandes ojos azules—. Tienes tres segundos para contármelo, antes de que decida salir por esa puerta y no volver a dirigirte la palabra.

El chico tan sólo atina a rodar los ojos, en un claro gesto de hastío. Él no cede ante ninguna amenaza, sea lo que sea, sea de quien sea.

—Uno.

_Silencio._

—Dos.

_Silencio._

—Y tres.

_Silencio._

—Muy bien, Zabini —Dice ella frunciendo el ceño—. Te he dado la oportunidad de que me expliques por qué me has tenido esperando todo este tiempo; no has querido, así que allá tu.

Con rapidez se da la vuelta —de nuevo— y gira el viejo pomo de la puerta, abriéndola por fin. No piensa quedarse ni un segundo más en esa vieja aula abandonada con él.

—Estaban hablando de ti —Murmura él a su espalda mientras apoyando una de sus manos en la puerta, cerrándosela así en las narices. No puede permitir que ella se vaya, no que se vaya y le retire la palabra. Porque la conoce, conoce a Pansy a la perfección, y si dice que va a hacer una cosa, lo hará.

Cuando quiere darse cuenta ella le está mirando fijamente —no es consciente en qué momento se ha girado, ni en qué momento ha soltado el maldito pomo, pero le da igual, la verdad— Tiene los ojos brillantes —por esa mierda de luz, o vete a saber qué— y una ceja enarcada. _Date prisa, Zabini, no tengo todo el día para ti_, vendría a ser. Siempre ha sido demasiado impaciente.

—Estaban hablando de ti —Repite el moreno desviando la mirada.

—Eso ya lo has dicho, ¿sabes? —Contesta ella frunciendo el ceño. No le gusta que la tomen el pelo—. Así que si ni siquiera piensas contarme de qué estupidez estaban hablando ahora, será mejor que…

—Les estaba diciendo _lobienquefollas_.

Lo ha dicho. Ni si quiera es consciente de cómo esas palabras han salido, de una manera casi fugitiva, de su boca, silenciosas, casi afónicas, sin permiso ni beneplácito.

—¡Oh! —Murmura Pansy abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, sólo por un segundo—. Es Draco —Contesta alzándose de hombros, como si con esa respuesta justificase, pero lo cierto es que no lo hace.

—Sí —Gruñe el chico—. Es Draco.

Pansy esboza una mínima sonrisa, apenas perceptible, cuando escucha el tono de voz con el que Blaise ha contestado. _Está celoso_. Debajo de esa máscara de burlas privadas, miradas libidinosas y comentarios obscenos, él, Blaise Zabini, está celoso.

—¿Y acaso tú discrepas? —Pregunta la chica enarcando una ceja. La situación verdaderamente le divierte.

Una mueca surca por un segundo —sólo uno— la cara de Blaise. El simple hecho de pensar en Pansy, _su Pansy_, y Malfoy en _esa_ situación hace que hierva por dentro, y no precisamente de calentura.

—Preciosa —Contesta, arrastrando las palabras, como viene siendo habitual en él—. Yo jamás discreparía de algo así —Dice con una sonrisa torcida—. A estas alturas ya deberías de saberlo.

—Entonces —Pregunta ella, haciendo caso omiso al último comentario de Blaise—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—No existe ningún problema —Dice el chico con lo que parece un gruñido, mientras se cruza los brazos sobre el pecho en un gesto puramente infantil.

—Por supuesto —Ironiza Pansy—. Esperas que me crea que no hay ningún problema, cuando, después de haber escuchado a Draco hablar con Vincent y Gregory sobre mí, me tienes casi una hora esperando en una mugrosa aula abandonada, ¿verdad?

—Tú lo has dicho —Contesta él—. Además, no ha sido una hora, ha sido…

—¡Me da igual si ha sido una hora o tres cuartos, Blaise! —Exclama Pansy haciendo aspavientos con las manos—. Me has dejado plantada, y eso es lo que importa.

Blaise vuelve a gruñir, y acto seguido sisea algo que la chica no alcanza a entender. Está enfadado, ambos lo están, y esa situación de tira y afloja no hace más que empeorar las cosas entre ellos, como siempre.

—Esto se ha acabado, Pansy —Dice tras un largo suspiro. En el fondo sabe que es lo mejor.

La chica alza la vista —porque sí, Blaise es considerablemente más alto que ella— y le mira directamente a los ojos. Está serio, más de lo que puede recordar haberle visto jamás, más incluso que aquella vez, cuando Draco le ridiculizó frente a toda la Sala Común y él ni siquiera se inmutó, y no sabe por qué, pero eso le asusta.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Murmura sin apartar la vista de sus ojos oscuros.

—Quiero decir —Comienza, pero las palabras se ahogan en su garganta—. Que _esto_ —Dice tras carraspear levemente, señalándose a ambos—. Se ha acabado.

Y ese _esto_ esconde demasiado. Ambos lo saben

Besos furtivos en aulas abandonadas, marcas en el cuello ocultas bajo un pañuelo a la mañana siguiente, uñas en la espalda y mordiscos en lugares que más de uno se escandalizaría si llegara a enterarse. Esconde gemidos ahogados y jadeos incontrolables.

Esconde una historia, su historia.

—No puedes dejarme —Contesta Pansy, notando como una inminente opresión comienza a instalarse en el centro de su pecho—. Tú no puedes dejarme, Blaise, no puedes.

Por un segundo él cierra los ojos con fuerza, intentando encontrar algún argumento que le ayude a seguir.

—Tienes razón —Dice Blaise al fin—. No puedo dejarte, porque no hay nada que dejar.

La habitación da vueltas y el sonido de su voz es lejano, es lo único de lo que es consciente Pansy Parkinson en esos momentos, de eso y de que Blaise Zabini, _su Blaise Zabini_, acaba de dejarla.

A ella.

Y no sabe por qué, pero la simple idea de imaginar el mañana sin sus besos, la aterra, la aterra de verdad.

—¡No puedes dejarme! —Exclama, y su voz sale mucho más aguda de lo normal—. Es... es... ¡No puedes! No puedes, ¿vale? No puedes.

—Ya lo he hecho —Contesta de forma cortante retrocediendo un par de pasos. Sabe que si se acerca demasiado a ella su decisión flaqueará, y no puede permitírselo.

—Blaise… —Susurra en último intento.

—No, Pansy —Dice él, cortándola—. Esto empezó porque Draco no quería ni verte, a pesar de que os obligaban a estar juntos, y a mí me pareció bien, joder que si me pareció bien —Continúa con una sonrisa torcida, recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos en ese aula abandonada—. Pero ahora te lo tiras, eso es lo que querías, lo que todos querían, así que esto se termina aquí.

—¿Por qué? —Murmura acercándose de nuevo a él—. ¿Qué ha cambiado? Míranos, aquí seguimos estando tú y yo.

—Sí —Contesta—. Sólo que fuera te espera Malfoy, y a mí nunca me ha gustado compartir.

Y entonces Pansy se da cuenta que le ha perdido. Porque él es Blaise, cínico, descarado, insolente, deslenguado e impertinente, pero es su Blaise. El que le hace sentir bien, el que le saca una sonrisa incluso cuando ella piensa que nadie podrá, con sus comentarios subidos de tono y sus burlas de doble sentido, el que siempre está ahí para ella, no importa el cómo, el cuándo, el dónde ni el por qué, siempre.

Y se niega a perder eso.

—No importa que Draco esté ahí —Dice con la voz más suave que puede en su interior, mientras dubitativa se agarra a la pechera de la blanca camisa del chico—. No importa.

—A mí sí —Repone él sin mirarla.

—Pero…

—No le quieres, Pansy, y él no te quiere a ti —Dice el chico sin dejarla hablar—. Pero aún así te acuestas con él —Continúa mirándola por fin, y Pansy puede ver como sus ojos están más oscuros de lo que ya de por sí son—. Y lo más probable es que terminéis casándoos y teniendo críos rubios y ojos grises, igual de imbéciles que su padre, todos sabemos que pasará.

—Tú tampoco me quieres —Contesta la chica—. Y te acuestas conmigo, es exactamente lo mismo.

Pero no lo es. Puede verlo en sus ojos.

Porque de un momento a otro el silencio se ha impuesto, casi por la fuerza, en la vieja aula abandonada, abrasando sus oídos con el mudo sonido de sus miradas.

Porque lo sabe.

Lo sabe por la forma en que la mira, la forma en que la toca, la forma en que la besa. Lo sabe porque es él, y sólo él, el que siempre está ahí. Lo sabe por su entrecejo fruncido y sus manos crispadas en puños. Lo sabe porque le conoce demasiado. Lo sabe porque es Blaise.

Con un empujón —en el que apenas emplea fuerza— consigue apartar a Pansy de su camino y agarrar el oxidado pomo entre sus manos crispadas. Necesita salir de ahí, y lo necesita ya.

—¿Blaise? —El susurro de la chica a su espalda lo hace estremecerse. Su nombre es como una caricia en boca de Pansy.

Lentamente —demasiado para el gusto ella— se vuelve, aún sin soltar el pomo de la puerta. La observa con detenimiento.

Tiene sus enormes ojos azules más abiertos de lo normal, mientras se muerde el labio inferior con nerviosismo —y, _oh joder_, Merlín sabe que quiere ser él quien muerda ese labio hasta dejarlo en carne viva— y juega compulsivamente con los puños de su camisa.

—Blaise —Vuelve a susurrar—. Por favor.

Él aprieta todavía más el oxidado pomo —tanto incluso, que piensa que en algún momento se partirá— y a continuación lo suelta, dejando caer su brazo como si de un peso muerto se tratase.

—¿Ya estás feliz? —Dice bruscamente. Está furioso. Furioso por ella, furioso por él, furioso por la situación en la que ambos se encuentran y que Pansy no alcanza a comprender—. Dime, _Parkinson_, ¿ya estás contenta?

—Yo… —Pero ese Parkinson le ha dolido más de lo que puede expresar.

—Tú nada, Pansy, tú nada —Contesta acercándose hasta que el olor a cítricos de la chica se cuela por su nariz, llegando a lo más fondo de su ser, comenzando a aturdirle—. Si lo que esperas es que me arrodille y me humille más de lo que ya lo he hecho hoy, no cuentes con ello.

—Yo no quiero que tú…

—¡Me da igual lo que quieras, Parkinson! —Exclama él. De pronto está totalmente fuera de sus casillas. Su secreto, su secreto mejor guardado ha sido descubierto, y nada más y nada menos que por ella—. Tú nunca deberías haberlo sabido —Dice cuando consigue calmarse—. Nunca deberías haber sabido que yo… —Las palabras se quedan atrapadas en su garganta, incapaces de salir—. Ahora ya puedes ir a liarte con Malfoy, follártelo, o lo que quieras, por mí que no sea —Termina con una media sonrisa.

Pero a Pansy no puede engañarla, porque ella conoce todas y cada una de sus sonrisas. Las sinceras, las amortiguadas, las falsas, las burlonas, las desdeñosas, las tristes, incluso las temerosas. Y sabe —porque lo sabe— que la mueca que surca su cara es una sonrisa triste, resignada, incapaz de mostrar lo que realmente piensa, o incluso siente.

—De verdad —Balbucea la chica—. Esto no tenía por que… yo no quiero que tú…

—Pansy —Suspira Blaise—. La conversación ha terminado.

Con brusquedad abre la puerta y en una enorme zancada la cruza, cerrándola tras de sí.

Por un segundo ella se queda mirando la oscura puerta de madera, ya cerrada, con una mano suspendida en el aire, intentando alcanzar algo ya inexistente.

_No puede._

No puede dejarle ir, dejarle marchar, abandonarle.

No es capaz de imaginarse su día a día sin sus besos en aulas oscuras, rodeados de polvo y olor a cerrado y humedad; sin sus comentarios subidos de tono, sus bromas —casi— crueles, sus miradas escrutadoras, sus sonrisas burlonas. No puede imaginarse sin él.

Porque Draco no importa, ni su estatus, ni su dinero, ni sus títulos, o las veinte mil cosas de las que presume, día tras día, en la Sala Común. Nada de él importa.

Le quiere. Quiere a Blaise.

Y lo cierto es que quizás sea tarde. Nunca se ha considerado una persona excepcionalmente lista —ni mucho menos marisabidilla, como la comelibros de Granger— cosa que tanto Draco como sus padres se han encargado de recordarle a lo largo de su vida. Pero esta vez no piensa quedarse a hacer el papel de boba una vez más.

Con una rapidez inusitada abre la puerta y corre tras él.

Apenas ha cruzado el umbral cuando le ve. Está recostado contra la pared con la cabeza apoyada en el frío muro y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Ni siquiera parece haber reparado en su presencia.

Un paso, y otro, y otro.

Sin darse cuenta sus pies se mueven por si solos y ya está parada frente a él, con todo por hacer y nada que decir.

—Blaise —Murmura—. Mírame.

Él abre los ojos con lentitud, aún sin despegar la cabeza del muro. Parado frente a ella, Pansy le encuentra demasiado alto, demasiado imponente, _demasiado Blaise_, mucho más de lo que le había visto jamás.

—Ya está todo dicho —Contesta él—. Lárgate.

Pansy inspira hondo y se acerca otro paso más, invadiendo su espacio personal, más de lo políticamente correcto. Pero ellos dos nunca se han regido por lo que se debe o no debe hacer, por lo que es correcto o no. Ellos tienen sus propias normas, que ambos comparten y nadie más entiende.

—Yo no he hablado aún —Dice la Slytherin frunciendo el ceño—. No me has dejado.

Blaise esboza un amago de sonrisa torcida —ni siquiera tiene ganas de esbozar una en condiciones— y se incorpora, dejando aún su cuerpo contra la fría pared.

—Tú dirás.

—Yo quería decirte que… —Balbucea. Está nerviosa, terriblemente nerviosa—. Quería decirte que, verás, yo…

Nota su voz temblar, las palmas de las manos —apenas— sudorosas y las rodillas flaquear.

—No quiero oír ni una palabra más, Pansy —La corta él—. No quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir, así que si no te vas tú, me voy yo.

Con rapidez despega su cuerpo de la —más que fría— pared y da tres zancadas antes de sentirlo.

Su mano. Tan pequeña como siempre, tan fría, tan suave como puede recordar, se aferra a él como si de un salvavidas se tratase. No es necesario que se gire, que la mire ni nada similar. La conoce demasiado bien, desde su tacto hasta su olor. Sabe que es ella, sabe que es Pansy.

Un tirón, un giro, y luego un beso.

Pansy aplasta sus oscuras mejillas entre sus blanquecinas y frías manos mientras presiona sus labios contra los de ella.

Ni si quiera puede denominarse beso —no, por supuesto que no— pero es lo más enardecedor que ha sentido en mucho tiempo, demasiado.

Porque es ella, porque es Pansy.

—No me dejes —Susurra sobre sus labios—. No me dejes, Blaise, no me dejes.

Con un suspiro se aparta apenas unos centímetros, lo justo para poder mirarle a esos ojos oscuros que la observan de forma inquisitiva, sin ningún rastro irónico o burlón en la mirada.

—No me dejes —Vuelve a repetir—. Por favor.

Él esboza una media sonrisa y le aparta un mechón de pelo que le cae por la frente, con aire descuidado.

—Pansy —Murmura sin perder la sonrisa. Esa es una de las cosas que a ella más le gusta de él—. No hagas esto.

—Te quiero.

Ni siquiera es consciente de las palabras que han salido de su boca hasta que es demasiado tarde. Ya las ha dicho, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Él lo sabe, ella también, tan sólo queda afrontar lo que vendrá.

—Te quiero —Vuelve a decir enterrando la cara en la camisa de él, aspirando su aroma. Colonia, loción de afeitar y menta. Huele condenadamente bien—. _Te quiero_.

Y él no sabe por qué –o sí lo sabe, pero no lo quiere reconocer- pero esas palabras han calado en lo más hondo de su ser. Te quiero. Ella, Pansy Parkinson le quiere a él. Y a pesar de que nunca ha sido uno de esos Hufflepuff sentimentaloides, no se imagina nada mejor en ese momento.

_—__Principessa_ —Susurra mientras le sujeta el mentón con su mano, obligándola a mirarle—. _Sei bellissima._

—No me vengas con tus palabritas en italiano —Contesta ella frunciendo el ceño, aún sin deshacerse del agarre del chico—. No me conmueven en lo más mínimo.

Y aunque no lo quiere reconocer —y verdaderamente no quiere— esas palabras sí que la conmueven, la conmueven más de lo que quiere reconocer, mucho más. Pero ella necesita más, algo más que unas palabras en italiano a media voz en un pasillo vacío. Necesita algo que demuestre que él también la quiere. Que la quiere tanto como ella a él.

—Blaise, yo… —Suspira—. Mira…

Pero no puede continuar, él ha aprisionado sus labios bajo los suyos propios en un beso agónico, devastador, un beso que le quita el sentido hasta dejarla sin aliento. Un beso de él.

—_Ti amo_ —Susurra Blaise sobre sus labios, fríos a pesar de los besos compartidos.

Y Pansy no puede hacer otra cosa que sonreír antes de volver a besarle.

Porque ya nada importa, ni el _tic tac_ del reloj del aula abandonada, ni los tres cuartos de hora esperando, ni siquiera Malfoy y sus conversaciones valen la pena ya.

Sólo importan ambos entre susurros conocidos y palabras por decir.

Lo que resta está de más.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Uff, aquí de nuevo.<p>

Bueno, esta vez vengo nada más y nada menos que para dar un regalito, y esta vez para **Rose Black Snape**. Sí, sí, sí, aquí está el Blaise&Pansy que pediste hace meses, dije que lo escribiría, auqneu muchas veces te moleste con lo contrario y diga que no lo terminaré y blablabla, sabes que si lo prometo, lo hago XD

Enfin, Scarlata, hija secreta del Señor Burns, espero que te guste, y si no... sinceramente, te aguantas XDD (a ti te lo digo, que para algo hay confiaza XD)

Un beeeeso, y que disfruteis :3

—Virginia.


End file.
